Haircut
by Elerick
Summary: Kid and the sisters attempt to fix the asymmetry of Crona’s hair, but sometimes things aren’t as easy as you might think.


Haircut

This is a short ficlet I wrote because I couldn't get to sleep, but it is cute and I hope you enjoy it.

------------

"Crona! You're going to have to hold STILL!"

"I-I don't know how t-to deal with this!"

"If you keep moving you're going to get hurt!"

"S-stop!"

"Kid! Will you leave him alone! You're not going to get anywhere."

The young Shinigami and his two weapons stood around the poor, shaking figure of one of their former enemies, clutching himself in a chair. Kid had his arms crossed, obviously aggravated by things not going his way, and was made all the more threatening by the sharp pair of scissors he held in his clutch.

"We can't have him walking around with his hair like that! It's not symmetrical at all! Do you want him to face all the dirty looks and harsh words?"

"I think you're the only one who has a problem with his hair…" Liz mumbled to herself, Patty was just laughing in the corner the whole time. "Forcing yourself on him isn't going to help. Are you alright Crona?"

The boy was shivering; he still didn't seem to understand entirely what was going on. "I-I don't like s-sharp things near my face…"

Liz bent down on her knees so she could look the boy in the eyes, with his timid personality it was probably better to be gentle with him. "How do you usually cut your hair, hun?" it wasn't exactly fashionable but his hair was short, so someone must have been cutting it, though they must have had some serious mental problems.

It seemed to work, he calmed down just a bit. "R-R-Ragnarok used to pull my hair and chop at it when he got board… i-it hurt a lot."

Huh, seems she was right. "Well don't worry, Kid doesn't want to hurt you, right?"

He huffed, "Of course, I would never dream of hurting friend."

That caught his attention; Liz had to hold back a chuckle at the faint pink that flooded his surprised face. "F-friend?"

"Yes, we're friends," Kid caught on to his weapon's idea and placed a caring hand on his shoulder, Crona looked up at him like a child. "That is if you want to be."

There was a moment of silence before he nodded as lightly as he could, the pink growing into a faint red.

"Now, we're going to give this a try, alright?" Kid got another nod in response, even though he was as careful as he could be, Crona still cringed when he pulled an extra long strand of hair on the side of his head.

"Crona…"

"Oo! Ooo!" Patty, who had been so far playing in the corner suddenly popped up between the two, "If we're friends, we should play a game!"

"Patty, I don't think this is time-"

"A-a game?" Crona seemed curious.

"Yeah! It's hiding and seek! You cover your eyes and you count to a hundred!" she covered her eyes for emphasis. "Then you go looking for everyone else, if you find them you win!"

"Oh… I see."

Patty laughed then swiftly pressed a finger to the boy's nose, "You're it! Start counting!"

Crona's obedient nature halted any argument and immediately he began counting. The female weapon ran off somewhere to find a hiding place.

"Kid!" Liz whispered so as not to be heard over the numbers, "This is perfect, do it while she can't see!"

"Ah, good idea, Patty might have actually helped."

"You've only have to a hundred so try not to take too long."

"You can't rush symmetry!"

"Just shut up and cut."

Liz was right, Crona didn't notice at all as he trimmed away all the extra lengths of lavender strands and they tumbled discarded to the floor. When he was done Kid gave a thick sigh of relief.

"98, 99, 100." Blue eyes blinked to the world, finding the shinigami standing in front of him. His thin arms reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "I found you."

It took him a moment to remember that he was still playing the game and laughed, "Yes, yes you did."

It also took Crona a few moments to realize something was different. "Hey… where did my hair go?"

"I told you it wouldn't hurt."

"Oh…" he smiled, Kid couldn't remember ever seeing a smile on his face before, "Thank you!"

A knock came at the door and the three looked up to see Maka peaking in. "It's time for Crona to get back to the dorms, are you all done here?"

"Maka!" Crona popped up like a puppy who had just seen its owner and trotted over.

"Did you have fun with Kid-kun?"

He nodded eagerly before turning to wave goodbye, the smile was still on his face, it glowed until he shut the door behind him.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Liz nodded, when kid didn't respond she looked over. "Are you alright."

The shinigami blinked, he hadn't realized he'd been zoning out. "Yes, fine… I was just thinking."

"Crona is cute now that his hair is fixed."

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all!"

Liz blinked and sighed, she needed to find some new people to hang out with.

"KID-KUN! ONI-CHAN! ARE YOU GOING TO COME LOOK FOR ME?"


End file.
